The Sickness
by ilovelogiebear
Summary: logans hendersons girlfreind gets sick and dosent tell him and things happen and read this story to fiind out what happens.plus this is my first story and i think it sucks a little.


**So**** I'm new here on fanfic and this is my first story ever. Some of these characters are made up so don't hate**

**Sadly I don't own big time rush though I wish I did if you know what I mean**

**So enjoy like and review thanks.**

**a lathy story.**

**apperently james has a gf named katie and logan has a gf named kathy.**

Kathy comes back from touring  
September 30  
Katie and the guys come and greet her  
logan:kathy [ runs up and takes her stuff and quickly plants a kiss on  
Kathy's lips][I know sweet you can now aaaa]  
katie:how was the tour  
Kathy: [tired] fun,exciting,and exasting  
kendall:lucky us we finished touring earlier  
kathy:kendall not helping  
kendall:sorry but at least you had fun  
Carlos: do you think you could perform for us.  
kathy:one day but now I am tired and let me sleep than I'll answer all  
your questions tomorrow  
everybody: okay]  
Kathy:[settles back in her room] it's good to be home  
logan:yes it is I thought I would die soon if you hadn't come now  
Kathy[smiles. but inside her, her stomach slowly starts to ace] yeah me too.  
logan:well your done unpacking and since you're going to sleep would you  
mind if I cuddle with you  
kathy:uhhh Logan maybe not right now I just want to get a good night's  
sleep than tomorrow we could cuddle and do whatever you want  
logan:kathy is there something bothering you  
kathy:logan no I'm just really tired and  
Logan:[giving her a suspects look] okay but if you need to talk with  
someone I'm here  
kathy:thanks logie [ goes over and hugs Logan and gives him a kiss in  
the lips] I still love you loganberry  
Logan: I still love you Kathy honey.[teases her with a wink]  
Kathy:[sighs deeply] you big flirt  
[Logan tickles Kathy] Logan stop Logan [laughing] Logan my stomach's hurting  
logan:okay [smiles] kisses Kathy and leaves the room  
Kathy: falls on the bed shaking and shivering with Goosebumps running  
up and down her body while trying to wrap blankets around herself [her  
thought] Kathy your fine you're not sick. but Kathy what if you're sick  
you need to go tell Logan just in case. no don't tell him he'll freak  
out but he really cares and I don't want to get more sick so I'm going  
to!

later the next day  
katie:kathy wake up its morning  
kathy:i don't want to get up I hurt all over.  
katie:okay why  
kathy:from my tour  
katie:oh okay ill tell Logan you said you let him make out make out with me  
Kathy: [whining]Katie just kept me sleep two more hours  
katie:fine  
kathy:oh and Katie  
katie:yeah  
kathy:would you mind turning the heater on its kind of cold in here  
katie:no it's not  
kathy:yes it is  
katie:kathy please don't tell me your sick but your acting like you're not  
kathy:im not  
katie:are too  
kathy:am not  
katie:are too  
Logan walks in  
logan:who killed who  
katie:kathy's sick  
kathy:no I'm not  
katie:kathy yes you are and don't denie it you know it's true  
kathy:im going to denied it cause I'm not sick  
logan:ladies calm down and Kathy ill get the thermometer and we'll see  
who telling the truth.  
katie:okay sounds great Logan  
Kathy: [grumbles] great I'm going to prepare to die. see you cruel world [  
pretends to shoot herself]  
Logan: [playing along] yes I can finally have Katie  
Katie:[playing along too] sure logie let go have fun.  
kathy:never never [gets up than flops down again.]  
katie:i knew it  
kathy:im not sick I just fell cause my legs got numbed  
katie:fine well James called me up so you two have fun  
as Logan starts kissing Kathy's neck than stops and starts to tease  
her with his lips than putting his face to her while puckering his  
lips to tease her  
kathy:logan I'm going to die now if you don't stop  
Logan: [smiles] but what if I do this quickly grabs her waist and  
pulls me in for a kiss  
Kathy:[smiling] that much better.  
during the night 2:56  
kathy:wakes up shivering like a cold hobo[why cant I stop] gets a  
text from Logan  
[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[phone]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
logan:hey babe you awake  
kathy:am now  
logan:you should come over  
kathy:now  
logan:no in 50 years yes now  
kathy:logan katie is going to kill me plus I have to go record a song  
tomorrow [I'm lying just wait for it]  
Logan but babe[sends her a pic of him giving her the puppy face]plz  
kath6 I'm just exhausted I'm sorry gotta go before I don't wake up tomorrow  
logan:darn  
kathy:logan what  
logan:nothun I just wanted to cuddle and you know  
kathy:[rolls her eyes] whatever Logan well I love you night  
logan:love you more than anything oh and night.  
Kathy drops the phone as pain stabs her in the stomach[ owooooww]  
feels as bail starts to go up as Kathy jumps up and runs to the  
bathroom than throws up in the toilet  
in this meanwhile Katie wakes up from hearing a noise than goes to  
check up on in than slowly opens the door to see Kathy  
pale as Hades and puking reddish pinkish yellowish stuff  
katie:kathy what happened ?

to be continued ill try to post tomorrow maybe if life doesn't take me away from the computer.


End file.
